The Revenge of Dr Robotnik
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Using the original Death Egg's ruins as a starting point, Robotnik has created a new version. Now it's upto Sonic to get the Chaos Emeralds needed to get into space to stop the doctor's plans. [Sonic the Fighters adaptation]
1. Breaking news

Legal mumbo jumbo: Characters, settings, and basic plot are copyright Sega. Some characters copyright AM2.

* * *

Sonic lay down under a palm tree. The day was a typical day in the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic had spent much of it sat under the same tree dozing gently. There was a gentle wind blowing from a southerly direction, and the small white clouds in the sky moved gently along, occasionally casting the sun into shadow.

"Sonic," Tails yelled. Sonic turned around and looked behind him. From the east a twin tailed bipedal fox came running into view.

"Yes li'l bro?" Sonic asked, wondering what would make Tails run towards him with such concern on his face.

"Robotnik's modified the Death Egg!" Tails yelled. The smile dropped off Sonic's face instantly. He knew the Death Egg was bad news, and the fact that it was back again was something Sonic never wanted to hear.

One question immediately sprang to Sonic's mind, "Where is it?" he asked the fox tentatively.

"It's in orbit Sonic," Tails said quietly.

"So how do we get to it?"

"I'm glad you asked," Tails smirked, "follow me Sonic."

The pair of them dashed through the Green Hill Zone. Jumping off the odd cliff, and rolling along into the valleys below, through tunnels in the oddly checkerboard styled ground, and past the odd wooden totem pole sticking out of the ground to a large metal shed hidden on a small island just on the outskirts of the Green Hill Zone. The doors were made of sheet metal, and the many screw holes in the metal showed that this wasn't the first time the metal had been used.

"So what, you've got a rocket ship hidden in there then?" Sonic asked, still unsure how he was going to actually get anywhere.

"Well actually," Tails hesitated, before pressing a button. The roof slid open with a very loud whir, revealing a large orange rocket. Tails looked to Sonic. His face was a mix of shock and awe, which pleased Tails.

"Woah," was about the only thing Sonic could utter at this.

"There's a problem though Sonic. I don't have a power source for it," Tails mumbled, "The only way to make fuel powerful enough requires a massive refinery."

"…And the only guy on Mobius who has one is Robotnik," Sonic said, disappointed, "and I can't imagine him letting us make fuel for the rocket that'll result in the destruction of his Death Egg."

Tails shook his head. "There is one possible power source y'know," he said hesitantly.

Sonic looked at Tails believing he was thinking the same thing Tails was, "you mean the Chaos Emeralds right?" Tails nodded, before Sonic continued, "I guess we'd best go talk to Knuckles then."

"You really think he'll just hand them over?" Tails asked,

"If not, then we'll have to take them from him," Sonic smirked.

As luck would have it, Knuckles was roaming through the Green Hill Zone himself. There had been some confusion on the Floating Island with a robot or sixty, and Knuckles had managed to inadvertently lose place of the Chaos Emeralds. Last Knuckles had seen they had become scattered, and now Knuckles had to search Mobius for them, before the Floating Island's reserve power tanks ran out. Knuckles smirked as he felt the presence of an emerald nearby. Following the feeling, he looked to a robot not too far ahead of him, a glowing red gem in its metallic claw.

Knuckles' fist made contact with the robots head. The damage caused the robot to collapse into a small pile of debris on the floor. Knuckles watched the emerald fall to the floor. He went to pick it up when a blue blur dashed past, knocking him off balance. The emerald was swept away in the following breeze, and rolled onto a small island in the river nearby. Knuckles jumped for it, and was met on the island by a familiar looking blue hedgehog.

"Hey Knuckles, it's a good thing you brought the emeralds with you actually," Sonic said noticing the red Chaos Emeralds faint glow in Knuckles' paw.

"Emerald," corrected Knuckles, somewhat annoyed.

"So you wouldn't be able to hand them over to me so we could use them to power the rocket that'll take down Robotnik's new Death Egg?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"Why would I hand them over to you anyway? Maybe I wanted to go up in the rocket and save the world myself," Knuckles mocked, dismissing Sonic's idea.

"Listen Knuckles, I don't have time for this," Sonic said angrily, "I just want the emeralds for a bit so I can stop Eggman. You'll get your emeralds back when I'm done."

"I've heard that one before," Knuckles spat, "There's no way I'm handing the emerald over now," he said, turning around to get off the island.

Knuckles changed his mind when he was knocked over by a rolling ball of blue. Loosing grip of the emerald, he fell to the floor with a bump, and looked up to see Sonic's smirking face. "Looks like I'm taking the emerald," the hedgehog grinned.

Knuckles had other ideas, and a quick swipe from his leg sent Sonic flying. Knuckles took advantage of Sonic's current horizontal stance, and jumped on him. Sonic struggled under Knuckles' weight, and eventually threw the red echidna off of him. Grabbing the emerald again, Sonic used it to punch Knuckles square in the jaw. Knuckles winced and got up off the floor, smacking Sonic with a left hook, followed by an uppercut. Sonic jumped over the low kick, and clean over Knuckles' head. Sonic raised his fists to match Knuckles'

"Listen Knuckles, I don't wanna fight with you,"

"Then surrender," Knuckles suggested.

"Can't do that Knux, I need the emerald," Sonic answered.

"Then unless you know how to swim, you've got a fight on your hands mate," Knuckles smirked, an evil glint in his eyes as he talked. Sonic braced himself, and watched Knuckles. It was clear that the Echidna had no intention of letting Sonic escape, not with the emerald anyway. An idea began to form in Sonic's head, but he'd need to catch Knuckles off guard.

Knuckles had made a run for Sonic, extending his fists forward. Sonic had narrowly dodged Knuckles' punches, but wasn't expecting for Knuckles to plant his fists into the ground, and use them to arch a kick at Sonic's face. It sent Sonic flying, and he landed face first in the grass. Sonic got up slowly, and Knuckles struck him with another blow. Sonic rolled away on the ground, dodging one of Knuckles' ground strikes. Leaping up, Sonic went to strike Knuckles on the head with a spin attack. Unfortunately Knuckles second guessed this, and the resulting punch sent Sonic flying clean into the river.

Knuckles smirked as Sonic went under, only to curse when he remembered when the Chaos emerald was.


	2. This can't be real

Sonic hunched over the green grass on all fours. Coughing he cleared out as much of the water from his lungs as he could. He rolled over and sat up muttering to himself, "well that plan could've gone better." Clutching his head, he looked around, and found himself in a familiar landscape.

"You're lucky you were upstream," Tails joked.

Sonic said nothing, still in a state of shock over it all,"What happened to the emerald?" he asked tentatively.

"It's in a safe place," Tails said, "what happened to you?"

"Knuckles lost the emeralds; we ended up fighting over that emerald. Punched me into the river," Sonic shook his head, he could feel a headache coming on after that last punch of Knuckles, "Still, I got away with the emerald," he smirked.

"He lost them?" Tails said, "what about the Floating Island?"

"I can't remember what he said, something about reserve tanks, it's hazy," Sonic said getting up. Sonic ached slightly after being thrown in the river, it was quite a punch Knuckles had hit him with, and the force of the water hadn't helped much, "what do we do about the emerald situation then?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Well I still have that Chaos energy tracker from few months ago. In fact I made a second. We could both take one and go searching," Tails smiled. Sonic was apprehensive about this, he wouldn't say it aloud, but he didn't want Tails to get hurt, and after seeing Knuckles' reaction Sonic didn't want to think what anyone else would try if the young fox tried to take an emerald from them. It was only when Tails pointed out the urgency of the Death Egg situation that Sonic relented.

"I can take care of myself Sonic," Tails said, reminding Sonic of all the difficult situations he and Sonic had been in against Robotnik in the past.

"Alright, we'll split up," Sonic relented, "you go get the emerald which this tracker says is in the Spring Yard Zone, while I'll get the one in the Casino Night Zone. Tracker say's that ones only a hundred miles further away from here than yours, so I should still get it before you get yours."

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Tails said, jumping up into the air and spinning his tails in flight, ready to go.

"Bring any emeralds you get back here!" Sonic yelled as Tails flew off. Sonic stood looking at the Chaos tracker in his hand for a moment, then turned towards the great continental bridge that spanned the ocean between the Green Hill Zone, and the Emerald Hill. With the blink of an eye, Sonic was gone, and all that was left was a faint blur on the horizon, and all the dust he'd kicked up sprinting away.

Sonic had made it to the right building in Casino Night Zone, he was sure of it. The place was a well known hologram facility, allowing users to, for a rather pricey fee; enjoy any number of hundreds of virtual worlds. Sonic had never been in this building before, mostly because he couldn't afford to go. He walked into the lobby, and wandered round, ignoring the few people who gave him glances. Sonic wondered if his fame would allow him to search the building without paying. A quick conversation with a one of the rhinoceroses guarding the place however proved otherwise.

"But I need to get in to find an emer… something important," Sonic hesitated, not wanting the guard to become aware of a very valuable gem that was in the building. It was generally a good idea not to mention too many people that a gem the size of your hand was nearby, as they tended to grab it to sell it. Very few people got how the Chaos Emeralds worked, and even fewer could tell the difference between them and a regular gem.

"Look I'm sorry Mister Hedgehog," the rhino said looking down at Sonic, "I'm not allowed to let anybody in without a pass. I know you've saved our lives on several times from that madman," he continued, shuddering, "but I can't change the rules for you."

"Fine, forget it," Sonic said. He didn't have time for this, and would simply find another way past the guard. Sonic remembered a pair of air vents, and considered climbing through them for a moment. Sonic dismissed that idea when he remembered the last set of vents he'd got into had ended abruptly with a giant rotating blade.

"You want in Sonic?" a familiar voice beckoned. Sonic turned round to see a pink hedgehog in an only slightly lighter pink skirt, with a green jumper, and blue sneakers. It was Amy Rose, more commonly known as Rosy the Rascal, also known to Sonic as 'that girl who stalks me all the time'.

Sonic hesitated slightly, before realising he didn't have much option, "How do you intend to get us in? You don't have the kind of money that could…" Sonic trailed off as Amy produced more money than Sonic had ever seen, "Okay, where did you get that much money?"

"I'll tell you later. First Sonic, if you want into that building you'll let me have a date with you in a setting of my choice in there." Amy said, blinking her eyelids several times, her eyelashes fluttering at him as they did.

Sonic sighed, and relented. He was after the Chaos Emeralds, not a date, but he didn't have much choice. With any luck he could get this over with quickly, snag the emerald, and meet Tails back at the workshop. With the current speed of emerald getting, he might even get the fifth one by the time Robotnik was ready to activate the Death Egg, Sonic thought.

After buying a pair of platinum passes, for an amount which was almost trivial for the money she had on her currently, Amy and Sonic proceeded past the rhino guard into the building. Sonic took a moment to glance at the Chaos Tracker, but didn't register his position in relation to the emerald when Amy dragged him into a room. Sonic looked about it, inside it was just a giant metal grid, no bigger than the Tornado's hanger in the workshop. Amy looked at a console in the far corner, and began tapping stuff into it. Before Sonic's eyes, the once grey room changed.

Sonic found himself stood with Amy on a very large flying carpet. Around them, a bunch of pyramids decorated the ground bellow, and there was the odd cat like sand monolith with Sonic's head carved into it. Sonic had to admire the view for a moment, before he remembered who he was sharing it with.

"What do you think Sonic? Isn't it romantic?" Amy asked.

Sonic chose not to answer the second question, "It's nice. How did you afford this anyway?"

"I found two of these," Amy said, grinning as she produced a pink glowing gem. Sonic recognised it immediately as a Chaos Emerald. It glowed slightly brighter nearer to him, though Amy hadn't noticed this, "I had a green one as well as this yellow one, but I sold it."

"You sold it?!" Sonic yelled both angrily and surprised.

"Yeah, I only needed one gem really, and yellow's not my colour," Amy answered.

"Amy you idiot," Sonic yelled, "We need those emeralds to save the world from Robotnik!"

"Then you'll have to give me a second date for this one then." Amy answered, failing to see the threat.

"Grow up Amy, this is serious," Sonic answered, "You can't demand that in return for an emerald that's not even yours."

"It is too mine. I found it, I get to keep it."

"Amy just hand over the emerald, I've got a planet to save."

"No Sonic," Amy yelled, "you _promised_ me a date, and you're not going until it's over."

"I'd rather date Robotnik," Sonic said, "At least he has some style, and isn't an idiot all the time,"

The first blow from Amy's Piko Piko Hammer made contact with Sonic's skull, and took him entirely by surprise. As he fell to the floor Amy lined up another shot with her hammer.


	3. Hammers fall

"… And thusly," Amy said, "Sonic learned not to make Amy mad. Otherwise hammer meets face."

Amy's hammer swung once again, Sonic narrowly rolling out of the way. Sonic was hesitant for a moment, he knew he'd have to get the emerald from Amy regardless of what it took, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her, regardless of how much of a pain she was.

Amy's hammer swung down on the ground with a very loud thud. Once again Sonic's quick reflexes were the only thing that stopped him from becoming Sonic the pancake. Sonic revved into a spin dash, and slid quickly forward into Amy, knocking her backwards.

"I don't have time for this Amy," Sonic reasoned, "I need the emerald. There's still several others left to get, and every second I waste here is," Sonic paused, jumping over Amy as she threw the hammer to the ground again, "… is another moment to Robotnik's advantage," he finished.

"I, don't, care!" Amy panted, between hammer swings, "You said I could have a date with you."

Amy's hammer throwing became more erratic. Sonic ducked the first swing, and then narrowly jumped over the second. Sonic had no clue when Amy became this competent with a hammer that was probably at least half her weight, but as he landed atop her hammer and was flung upwards. He instinctively curled as he jumped, and aimed himself carefully to land on top of Amy. She fell down, dropping both the hammer and the yellow Chaos Emerald. While Amy reached to grab her hammer, Sonic quickly grabbed and hid the yellow emerald.

Sonic got up quickly, and worked his way to the hologram terminal to disable it, and escape, when Amy's hammer swung once more. Sonic only knew this by her enraged scream, and ducked to the left as a reflex. The hammer made contact with the terminal, causing the Egyptian carpet ride they had been on to flicker off briefly. When it returned the ride was noticeable bumpier, something which Sonic could tell didn't agree with Amy.

An idea grew in Sonic's head, "Listen, Amy," Sonic tried his best to stay calm with the enraged hedgehog, "I know you want a date with me, and I know I said I'd give you a date, but…"

"But what?" Amy asked, hammer still held firmly over her head."

"But how's about I go on three dates with you, later on, when the worlds not in immediate danger?" Sonic answered.

Amy thought for a moment, "okay, but if you don't go on those you're going to suffer Sonic."

Sonic decided it was for the best not to make a comment about how much he'd suffer during those dates. He looked to the terminal again, and found the emergency off button. With a flicker the pyramids disappeared, being replaced with an empty grey chamber.

"Well, while you're out saving the world, I'm going to go buy a more stylish wardrobe," Amy said glaring at Sonic. Sonic glanced back, realising he probably would suffer for his comment about her fashion sense, "Maybe a pink dress, and some nice boots, and a new haircut. Yeah a makeover, a total makeover! What do you think Sonic?"

"Yeah, new… stuff, sounds great," Sonic said dryly. He had stopped listening around the time Amy started going on about clothes.

"Hey wait," Amy said as Sonic pulled the door open, "Don't you want that emerald?"

"You mean this one?" Sonic grinned, flashing the emerald in his paw. Sonic saw Amy become enraged, and sped out the building as fast as he possibly could. As he ran Sonic could hear Amy fuming, and Sonic decided it might be for the best to avoid her entirely for a while.

Sonic ran back to Tails' workshop as fast as he could, partially to beat Tails there, mostly to put some distance between him and Amy. Sonic opened the door just in time to see Tails land next to him.

"What took you?" Sonic asked nonchalantly.

"I saw you arrive, Sonic, you've been here the same time I have," the fox replied, before changing the subject. "Did you get your emerald?"

"Yep, though I owe Amy three dates."

"Ouch, what are you gonna do about that?"

"Figured I'd find her the fruit as I agreed," Sonic grinned, "Did you get yours?"

"Yes actually. It was surprisingly easy. This cat in a red dress, think she said her name was '_Honey_', had it, and she willingly handed it to me, so long as _Honey_ got a mention to you. I'm not sure why that's such a big deal, but if that's what got me a Chaos Emerald from _Honey_, and then I guess I should mention that I met _Honey the Cat_ to you, Sonic." Tails answered.

"So her name was 'Harry' then?" Sonic joked.

Tails didn't answer. "That leaves just four emeralds then."

Sonic nodded. "Scanner says ones in the arctic, then there's one in the sea itself. The other two seem to be moving."

"Then those ones are being carried by someone." Tails answered

"Or something," Sonic said, reminding Tails of all the robots Robotnik probably had scouring the planet for emeralds," Sonic had a think for a moment, "Hey Tails, about that one in the water, uh, do you still own your submarine?"

Tails nodded, "I'll go grab hold of that one then, but you get to fly the Tornado to the Arctic Circle and find the Emerald hidden up there."

Sonic nodded, and leapt into the bi-plane. Within minutes he was flying north, towards one of the coldest parts of the planet. He watched Tails launch the submarine from a dock, before the Sea Fox descended into the blue depths, and out of view.

"Good, so we know where the hedgehog is heading now. Excellent work getting the microphone onto the fox, Honey. You'll get your reward in the usual way. As for the hedgehog, well he won't be gathering those gems for much longer."


End file.
